


Icicle Hearts

by ReeceWBY



Series: Fire Emblem Stories [3]
Category: All Fire Emblem Games, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, technically?? Idk
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, I hecking love Roy, Kissing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Winter, characters acting OOC, sad that Roy doesn’t have any more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: It’s the second year of the Winter’s Envoy festival, so that means fighting in questionable costumes and some holiday mischief from all kinds of heroes!Get out the hot chocolate and warm coats, because it’s going to be a long holiday season.Or, you help spread some holiday cheer in some of the best ways possible for this place you now call home.(AKA I decided to push myself and make some form of cute Drabble while I finish up a new fic.)





	Icicle Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> After an overly long and complicated day, you retire to your room to try and get some shuteye, despite the work you have to complete..  
> But then someone special comes and makes you forget all about your problems.

You had just had an extremely long and tiring day and all you wanted to do was relax by a warm fire.  
Luckily, you had a loving partner who was more than willing to help you do that.

"Goodnight Summoner. Try to get some sleep, alright?" Sharena gave a bright smile, wrapping you in a quick hug. Weakly, you returned the gesture before rubbing the crook of your neck awkwardly.

"No promises. There is a lot of work I need to get done before tomorrow.." Sharena narrowed her eyes at you and pursed her lips in a pout.  
"Don't make me have to force Tharja to make you sleep again, because I'm not afraid to do it again!"

You shuddered at the thought.  
It was in the early days of when you first arrived at Askr, when you worked yourself into the ground to get work done.

Sharena, rather impulsively, had asked Tharja to curse you to sleep for a couple hours.  
Unfortunately, the mage had put you to sleep for a couple days, which got you the sleep you needed - but put the Order extremely behind schedule.

You let out a sigh and turned, opening the door to your room.  
"Alright, alright. I'll try to get some sleep."

You took a step into your room, twisting your head to smile back at your blonde friend.  
"Have a good rest of your night, Sharena. I'll see you in the morning?"  
Again, Sharena gave you a happy look.

"Of course! See you later."  
And with that, you looked into your room and shut the door behind you with a loud sigh.

You flipped off your hood and sucked in a breath - before immediately beginning to shiver.  
Oh dear lord was it cold in your room.  
With a stretch and the last will of your determination, you walked over to your fireplace.  
It was on the wall directly in front of your bed, which made it great for heating up your stone cold room.

Reluctantly you lost your robes altogether and began to prepare the fire.  
\--  
After an exceedingly longer amount of time than normal for the flames to start, the fire was finally finished.  
You gave a satisfied noise and proceeded to plop down ever so gracefully onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling.

For a brief moment, everything was quiet.  
The snow fell gently outside your window and all you could hear was the crackling of the fire.

Another peaceful sigh left your lips and you closed your eyes, thinking you could actually fall asleep like this.

Then, a loud series of knocks came to your door.  
You didn’t answer at first, secretly hoping that whoever at your door would go away - but they just continued knocked.

Rather reluctantly, you sat up and asked impatiently, “Who is it?”  
A muffled voice came from the other side.

“It’s Roy. I, uh.. I heard you were having a stressful day, so I brought some comfy blankets and thought we could just cuddle and stuff.”  
You, at the sound your boyfriends voice, instantly perked up.  
“Come in!”

You and Roy had been together for awhile now, coincidentally coming together at the last Winter's Envoy festival.  
The young lord was one of your first friends in this world and as a result you two would often hang out with each other, so it seemed only natural you’d end up together.

The door swung open, and the familiar red haired boy peeked his face in. His eyes sparkled with a wondrous glow and he quickly entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
He was out of his armour, wearing a more casual tunic, pants and simple shoes.

Roy began to walk over to you as he carried two fuzzy brown blankets in his arms.  
“Hey. How’d you hear about my bad day, anyways?”  
You sat up more as he drew closer, pulling him in for a kiss when he got close enough.

Roy laughed into your lips then set the blankets down.  
“Sharena.”

You broke the kiss and rolled your eyes.  
“Of course. But you really didn’t have to come see me..”  
Roy scoffed, unfolding a blanket and wrapping it around you.

“(Y/N), what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t come see you when you were stressed? Plus.. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one besides Tharja to make you relax.”  
You groaned at his words, pulling the fuzzy blanket closer around your body.

“You’re the second person to remind me of that. Honestly, I’m surprised Tharja wasn’t in more trouble for doing something that extreme.”

“I wish she would’ve. I scared me when you didn’t wake up,” said Roy coolly, positioning himself at the head of your bed and climbing on with another warm blanket.  
You smiled, a dark blush growing on your cheeks.

You were incredibly fond of Roy, and despite the two of you being together for so long, he still managed to make your heart skip a beat.  
The redhead lay down and then gave you a strange look.

“Aren’t you going to come tell me about your day and cuddle?”  
The blush grew darker on your face and you nodded, scooting up on your bed so that you and Roy were face to face.

Your boyfriend threw his blanket over you and used one of his arms to pull you closer, and almost wicked glint in his smile as his blue eyes met yours.  
“Well?” he asked. “What happened?”

You giggled, and then spent the rest of the evening telling Roy what exactly caused you to be frustrated.  
The snow continued to fall, as snowflakes drifted down to the ground.

And despite the day that came before it, you had a wonderful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> side note:  
> sorry for the inactivity. I’ll update a whole lot more now that life isn’t kicking my butt!
> 
> any requests? hit me up. I am eternally bored.


End file.
